Deja Vu
by Diana Isabella Swan
Summary: “Oh my god. Emma I think I hit my head a little too hard. Now my past has come back to haunt me.” I was looking up at Edward Cullen. My first fanfic. Please rate.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella. I was born in Forks Washington. It's a small town in the rainy, gloomy, kinda depressing Olympic Peninsula in my opinion, nothing personal I just don't like the cold…and the wet. I lived there up till my sophomore year of high school.

When I was 15 I moved away with my mother to New York, my current residence. I miss all my friends most of all Alice Brandon, my best friend for life. She is the best person you can ever hope to meet. She is incredibly kind and generous to everyone…well except Lauren, and Jessica, and Tanya, and that girl that tried to steal her boyfriend Jasper, and almost all of the cheerleading squad, and clowns…she hates clowns…

Anyway, on my first day of preschool she saved me from Lauren who tried to steal my lunch of a ham and cheese sandwich, Kool-Aid, and a chocolate brownie. Lauren wanted my chocolate brownie but I wouldn't let her take it so she pushed me off the bench I was sitting on and grabbed my brownie.

As she tried to walk away Alice came up to her and threatened to tell the teacher on her if she didn't give my brownie back. Lauren didn't believe her and was about to walk away when Alice screamed our teacher's name and drew the teacher's attention to us.

Lauren ended up in the corner for the rest of the recess, and I ended up with a best friend. Ever since then Alice has been there for me. She introduced me to most of the friends I have now, or used to have before I moved.

Jasper Hale, her now current, as far as I know, boyfriend who has an incredibly nice calm atmosphere and can bring you ease with one look, I like him whenever I was near them I worried once about tripping or falling, he seems to have that effect on people.

Emmett Cullen my "brother" for all intensive purposes, he makes a big deal about the small things like whether or not he can get his caffeine fix in the morning, and almost cares nothing for the small things such as him failing his math final in 9th grade.

Angela Weber the shy photography geek with a nice face and great personality. She wanted to take pictures of me once for an article in the school newspaper but I refused to have my picture taken, believe me my pictures come out horrible…every…single…time…but she respected my wishes and we started talking.

And finally, Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother, the really cute guy that I had a crush on since I was in the 7th grade. He was handsome, tall, had bronze hair, and had this crooked smile that had my heart beating a mile a minute. He was perfect! There was only one problem…he only ever saw me as a little sister, nothing more.

Kinda depressing, I was always hoping he would one day open his eyes and see me in a new way…but he never did. He even said that he was going to miss his "little sister" when I was leaving. Come on Edward I was already sad that I was leaving and then you go on and say that!

Well now it's been a year since I've heard from any of them. In New York I made a lot of new friends and I even have a boyfriend named Jacob Black.

Jacob's really nice to me and always makes me feel beautiful. When I first got here, he helped me around school, introduced me to a few of his friends, helped me catch up on my homework, made sure I didn't fall off the school steps going to school and leaving school every day, making sure I felt comfortable here. After the first three months of school he asked me out, I said yes. End of story.

Jacob and I have been dating ever since. He's great I don't know what I would do without him. He has never during our relationship, made me do anything I didn't want to do.

Except now.

"Come on Bella everyone's going." Jacob pleaded pulling my arm towards the door where everybody was waiting in the car.

"You know I can't skate and I have balance issues and now you want to take me ice skating? Are you crazy!? Do you want me to kill myself?!" I yelled, how could he do this to me? "You'll see, by the end of the night I'm going to be in a coma, and when I wake up, that is if I ever wake up, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you!"

"Bella. Do you trust me?" he said looking into my eyes.

I looked up into his eyes and sighed. This is how he got me every time. "You know I do." I whispered.

"Then you should know that I would never let anything hurt you, including yourself." He stated simply. He then proceeded to pull me out of the house and into the passenger chair while he took the driver's seat.

"Come on Bella it's not gonna be that bad if Jake isn't around and you fall, I'll catch you," said Emma.

"And what if some guy came out of nowhere and makes me fall?"

"Then I'll punch him out. Don't worry"

Emma was the second friend I made here. She was the type of person you wanted to stay out of the way of. She has anger issues and resolves her problems with her fists. She's also the person who showed how to have fun, how to be tough when I needed to be and is a loyal friend.

"Only you would do that and get away with it," I grinned.

-At ice skating rink-

I sat down on a bench while I tied my skates to my feet. Emma was already on the ice showing everybody the definition of ice skating. Violet was putting all her things in her purse. She was always nice to me ever since we first met. She was king and beautiful, with long blond hair that came down to her hips which was currently tied in a pony tail, and beautiful blue-purple eyes. Kevin was on the ice with Emma. Kevin was the class clown. He could make anybody laugh when he wanted to. There more kids that I soon recognized as classmates on the ice but I just don't want to say all their names right now.

When Jacob was done with his skates he stood up and reached his hand out to me to take it. I did. Am I crazy? I just signed my death certificate. Jacob led me to the ice, went on first, and then helped me on. It was slippery which didn't help my balance at all…and cold…and wet. My two least favorite things…great.

Jacob held my hand the entire time we were on the ice. He never once let go and instructed me on where to put my feet and how to move them. Relax, he said, let go and let your feet glide.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say, you have a sense of balance! You'll see something stupid's going to trip me. Like air or something…" I said with a pout.

"Bella don't worry, I'm here so you'll be safe." Jacob said cockily.

I rolled my eyes. "Uhuh…wait…are you trying to tell me that you're the only thing between me and my death? Oh god I'm doomed!"

"Bella…shut up."

Another half-hour later I was getting the hang of it. I was having fun. I only fell a few times and Jacob was always there to grab onto my hand so I wouldn't fall hard. I had enough courage to tell Jacob to let go and let me skate a little alone…what a stupid idea…

I was skating on wobbly feet for two minutes when out of nowhere, a guy coming my direction slips falls on the ice and slides right into my feet causing me to fall backwards and hit my head. Ouch. The next thing I know, I'm being carried to the side of the rink, taken out of the rink and put on a bench. I could hear Emma screaming at whoever it was that tripped me.

Jacob was at my side and asking me if I was ok. I told him I was fine, "Yeah, I'm good…I told you I was doomed, you are a horrible bodyguard! 'Don't worry Bella nothing's going to happen you'll be fine.' I'm still wondering if you guys did this on purpose by the way." I tried to get up I got dizzy. Jacob felt my head and found a bump, it hurt.

"Emma! Stay with Bella I'm going to get some ice!" Jacob yelled at Emma. She skated over got out of the rink and came over to me, helping me sit up.

"Ow. I told you I was going to get hurt." I told Emma.

"Don't worry I punched the guy for you."

I chuckled. "Only you would do that."

"Of course."

I closed my eyes and let mind wander a little. That is until I heard a shockingly familiar voice.

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and saw before me a tall, green-eyed, bronze haired man who looked shockingly familiar.

"Oh my god. Emma I think I hit my head a little too hard. Now my past has come back to haunt me"

I was looking up at Edward Cullen.

_What the Hell!?!?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**E POV**

"Eddie! Hey, hey Eddie!" Emmett poked my arm. God he's annoying!

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

"Whatever, but hey look doesn't that girl on the ice look familiar?!" Emmett pointed towards the far-edge of the rink on the other side where there was a couple holding hands. They were both turned away with their backs to us.

The guy was tall and built almost like Emmett but not quite, he was tan maybe Indian with short black hair. The girl on the other hand, was small and petite from what I could see. She was pale, well, paler than the guy, and had long brown hair. That was all I could tell from their backs.

"I don't know Emmett let me finish tying my skates, Tanya wants to skate already." I said continuing with my tying.

"I'm telling you man we know her from somewhere." Emmett continued, "Jasper! Doesn't that girl look familiar?!"

Jasper looked up from his conversation with Alice, "Kind of, I need to see her face."

Tanya came over and grabbed my arm, "Come on Edward, let's skate."

"Alright babe." I held her hand and we walked, as much as these skates let us, to the rink. Just then I heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Jake! Let me skate a little on my own."

_Where have I heard that voice before? _

"OH MY GOD!!! Is that Bella?!" Alice screamed pointing at the girl I was looking at before, only this time she was turned around, smiling and pushing the guy she was holding hands with away a little.

"Fine, fine," the guy said letting go of her, "but tell me if you feel like you're going to fall, okay? I don't want you getting hurt Bells."

_Bells?! As in Bella?! Isabella Swan!_

I couldn't believe it! I haven't seen Bella since she left Forks a year ago! Wait…she's here…at an ice skating rink…and she's going to skate alone?!...Oh god…

Bella started to shakily skate away from the guy. _So far so good…_but just as I thought that some guy behind her slipped and skid right into her!

Bella fell backwards and hit her head…or so I think. Some girl with dark hair started yelling at the guy that tripped Bella _Yeah!_ The guy that was with her, picked her up and carried her over to a bench that was on the other side of the rink.

I didn't think I just started to move. I could hear Tanya behind me calling me but I didn't listen. I went over to Bella. When I reached her, she was sitting up on the bench with her eyes closed and the dark haired girl was with her keeping her from falling over.

"Bella?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes widened. She then opened her lips…

"Oh my god. Emma I think I hit my head a little too hard. Now my past has come back to haunt me."


End file.
